


between each beat are words unsaid

by sofia1412



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Between Episodes, Drug Use, Epistolary, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Missing Scenes, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofia1412/pseuds/sofia1412
Summary: En su noche de bodas, John y Sherlock se dan el uno al otro todas las cosas que dijeron que el otro no podía oír, las cosas que escribieron que el otro no podía ver: una colección de escritos que ilustran la manera en la que su amor ha crecido durante los años.





	1. John – Carta a Sherlock en el día de su boda.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [between each beat are words unsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794824) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh), [hudders-and-hiddles (huddersandhiddles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/huddersandhiddles/pseuds/hudders-and-hiddles). 



> Este fic epistolar se compone de una serie de cartas, emails, entradas de blog, mensajes, notas y más que Sherlock y John escribieron o enviaron o guardaron, que mantuvieron en privado el uno del otro. Cada capítulo estará titulado con la perspectiva desde la que está escrito y el formato. Las cosas escritas desde la perspectiva de John nunca antes han sido vistas por Sherlock, y viceversa.
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> Bueno! Aquí les traigo otra traducción de este maravilloso fic. Si encuentran algún error o inconsistencia por favor hacedmelo saber en los comentarios. Espero que lo disfruten y les guste tanto como a mí.
> 
> Iré subiendo capitulos conforme los vaya teniendo.
> 
> Sofía~

Querido Sherlock,

Si estás leyendo esto, acabamos de casarnos.

Todavía se me hace raro decirlo. Tú y yo, casándonos. En venticuatro horas, estaré casado con Sherlock Holmes de 221B Baker Street, el único detective consultor del mundo. Es como un sueño, incluso ahora, que llevamos planeándolo por semanas. Probablemente pensarás que estoy siendo romántico otra vez, pero de verdad, Sherlock. Nos vamos a casar. Ahora, más que en cualquier otro momento, es momento de ser romántico.

Digo que parece un sueño porque parecía—aún parece, a veces—tan lejos de ser posible. Es un sueño que no me he atrevido a tener durante todos estos años. No quería subestimar lo que ya tenía atreviéndome a pedir más.

Cuando por primera vez entendí, en serio, entendí de verdad. Pensé que habíamos desperdiciado todo ese tiempo, pero ahora veo que me equivocaba. No fue un desperdicio. Fue tiempo que gasté enamorándome de ti. Fue tiempo que pasé dándome cuenta de que no quería vivir nunca más sin ti. Fue tiempo que usé para armarme de valor para alcanzarte. La primera vez que te besé, supe que esto iba a ser para siempre.

Tú y yo, contra el resto del mundo.

A lo largo de todos estos años, al final siempre eras tú. Ya te he dicho que te quise casi desde el principio. Ahora tengo finalmente un modo de mostrártelo.

En la caja que voy a darte junto con esta carta están todas las pequeñas cosas que he escrito sobre ti que he mantenido en privado. Cosas que pretendía revisar o cosas que no me atrevía a enviar, o publicar. Emails que empecé a escribirte y nunca terminé. Entradas de blog que empecé que se convirtieron en algo demasiado personal para el público. Mensajes que no tuve agallas de enviar. Un par de cosas escritas a mano que guardé durante años, cuando no estabas, y que no pude tirar. Y unas cuantas cosas que envié a otras personas, de revisar mis mensajes y emails, que pensé que tenías que ver.

Te estoy dando todo esto ahora para que nunca dudes de mi, Sherlock. Te amo. Te amé desde casi el primer momento en que te vi en Barts. He tomado malas decisiones en estos años, incluyendo algunas que te hicieron pensar que no te quería en mi vida, o que no podía quererte como algo más que un amigo. Creo que mereces saber que todo eso nunca fue verdad. Mereces verlo con mis propias palabras. Mereces ver lo que de verdad pensaba.

Te estoy dando todo esto para que así me conozcas, entera y completamente, con todos los pensamientos horribles y egoístas que he tenido. Ahora estamos casados (espero) así que deberías conocerlo, todo. No soy perfecto y sé que eres consciente de ello, pero quiero que lo veas. Quiero que veas las partes más oscuras de mí. Mereces conocerlas.

He pensado largo y tendido sobre si incluir las cosas que escribí cuando no estabas. Cuando estabas muerto. Y cuando Mary aún estaba en nuestras vidas. Al final decidí incluirlas, no para hacerte sentir culpable o mal o lo que sea, sino porque es parte de nosotros. Es una parte de lo que pasó que nos ha hecho quienes somos hoy en día. Es parte de nuestra historia, y no quiero hacer como si todas esas cosas no hubieran pasado, así que aquí está todo. Algunas partes son duras. Lo siento por eso. Fueron tiempos difíciles para ambos. Pero hay mucho más, también, que pasó después, y si empiezas a sentirte sobrecargado leyéndolo solo mira a todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces, y piensa en todo lo que queda aún juntos. Entonces ven a buscarme. Te recordaré lo lejos que hemos llegado.

Nos casamos mañana. Bueno, cuando leas esto, ya nos habremos casado. Espero. He amenazado a Mycroft y Greg para que no nos encargaran ningún caso en la última semana. (Sé que sabes su nombre, lo dices a veces mientras duermes.) (Sí, hablas en sueños. No, no te diré qué más has dicho.) Hemos contratado seguridad extra. Hemos investigado a todas las personas implicadas en todos los niveles. No podríamos estar más seguros ni aunque Mycroft hubiera hecho la tarta él mismo para asegurarse de que nadie metía cuchillos en ella.

Pero si hay algo que he aprendido durante los últimos años contigo, es que incluso cuando las cosas van mal (que lo hacen), todo saldrá bien al final. Si no estamos casados a esta hora mañana, lo intentaremos de nuevo otro día. Mientras estemos juntos, todo lo demás son solo detalles. Lo que sea que suceda mañana, casados o asesinados, estaré a tu lado.

Creo que sospechas que estoy escribiendo algo más importante que solo otra entrada para el blog, porque estás dejándome mi espacio, cosa que aprecio, pero espero que esta noche no te pongas a fisgonear y estropees la sorpresa. ¿Sabes, por cierto, lo difícil que es guardar un secreto contigo? Molly me ha estado ayudando. Entiendo que ha estado guardando todo lo que he impreso en un cajón con su ropa. Cierto tipo de ropa. Prendas que me ha asegurado que no tendrás la audacia de revisar “otra vez”. Mantente lejos de su intimidad, Sherlock. Puedes curiosear en la mía si quieres. Igual hasta tengo algo de encaje.

Acabas de coger el violín y estás tocando esa canción que me gusta. Esa canción de la que sigues diciéndome el título y continúo olvidando. Algún día me lo apuntaré para dejar de preguntarte. El fuego empieza a consumirse y llevas puesta esa camisa granate, y ya que es nuestra última noche como prometidos, creo que deberíamos disfrutarla antes de que la vida de casados nos vuelva sosos y aburridos.

Te quiero, Sherlock Holmes. Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para demostrar cuánto.

Siempre tuyo,

John


	2. Sherlock – Carta a John en el día de su boda.

John,

Cuando estés leyendo esto, serás mi marido, y yo seré el tuyo. Debo admitir (aunque estoy seguro de que es bastante obvio) que hubo un tiempo en el que me hubiera reído ante la idea de unirme a otra persona en cualquier sentido. En general, la gente es aburrida y estúpida y egocéntrica, y no podía ver ni una sola razon por la cual hubiera querido formar una relación con alguien, y mucho menos casarme. Y si por casualidad encontrara a alguien      que despertara en mi algo más que un interés pasajero, había visto demasiados matrimonios acabar en asesinatos, cuernos, robos, y otras tonterías como para considerarlo una opción sensata. Sé que la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo ha contribuido a esa opinión—hemos ayudado a terminar no pocos matrimonios con los casos que hemos resuelto—pero incluso cuando era niño, solo podía ver que la gente utilizaba el matrimonio como una excusa para tratar mal al otro, sabiendo que a pesar de cualquier cosa que dijeran o hicieran, estaban unidos y por tanto debían ser más tolerantes con cualquier tratamiento inapropiado hasta que se pasara de la raya.

Para mi yo de cuatro años, la idea era aberrante. ¿Por qué iba a casarme con alguien a quien quisiera si ello significaba que con el tiempo el amor se iría estropeando? Me repelía tanto la idea que juré a Mycroft que nunca me casaría, una promesa que estoy seguro estará dispuesto a recordarme hasta la tumba. Conforme me hacía mayor, me fui convenciendo de que nunca encontraría a nadie que estuviera interesado en mí por algo más que lo físico o la utilidad de mi mente, y lo más importante, no quería. Aunque no puedo decir que haya buscado activamente pareja, hubo un tiempo en el que activamente decidí no buscar una. No quería una pareja. Tenía mi cerebro, y acabé teniendo el trabajo, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba o quería.

No sospechaba que un día un médico del ejército me prestaría su móvil y lo cambiaría todo.

John, sinceramente no sé qué he hecho para merecer tu amor—de hecho no estoy seguro de hacerlo—pero es el mayor regalo que alguien me ha otorgado. Desde el momento en el que entraste en mi vida, me has visto como algo más que un imbécil arrogante que resuelve crímenes y tiene un talento especial en decir cosas que hacen sentir incómoda a la gente, y por ello nunca podré agradecértelo demasiado. Me has salvado de toda una vida de soledad y ridiculez y aislamiento. Me has salvado de mi mismo. Me has ofrecido la vida que nunca supe que quería, el amor que nunca pensé que tendría, y por tanto hoy romperé felizmente mi promesa de la infancia para así prometerme a ti.

Sé que nos ha llevado una eternidad llegar a donde estamos hoy en día, y sé que hubo momentos en los que dudaste sobre si sentía algo por ti, pero por favor, sabe que te he amado desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Como sabes ahora, estaba demasiado asustado para decirlo, tenía demasiado miedo de perder tu amistad por arriesgarme a tener algo más, pero eso no quiere decir que no sintiera lo que sentía.

Lo que me lleva a mi regalo.

Para nuestra boda, quiero darte la seguridad de que te he querido por tanto tiempo y tan profundamente como tú a mí. Quiero borrar cualquier duda de tu mente de que esto no es real o de que cambiaré de opinión. (Sí, sé que a veces tienes dudas. Debo admitir que yo también las tengo, más frecuentemente de lo que me gustaría.) Pero no hay ningún motivo para dudar, John. Sé que he sido excepcionalmente malo al expresar mi amor por ti, pero es porque te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar con palabras. Eres fundamental para lo que soy ahora y lo que siempre seré. Sin John Watson, no existe Sherlock Holmes. Ya no.

Y por esto he decidido darte este regalo tan particular. Si abres la caja, encontrarás todas las pruebas que tengo de mi amor por ti, desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Espero que esto empiece a darte una idea de mi aprecio por ti, de lo importante que eres para mi, de cuánto me ha afectado tu presencia.

Como bien sabrás, esta idea no es completamente original. Sé que estás pensando en darme un regalo similar. Por favor no te enfades por que no sea una sorpresa. (No estaba intentando deducirlo; sabes que no puedo simplemente dejar de observar como si nada, a pesar de lo conveniente que sería.) No puedo decir, sin embargo, que me desagrade haberlo deducido. Ambos sabemos que puedo ser una basura en cuanto a adherirme a las normas sociales, y en un principio estaba inseguro sobre cuál sería un regalo aceptable y apropiado para esta ocasión. Cuando me di cuenta de cuál iba a ser tu regalo, supe que quería devolverte el gesto. Solo espero que sea suficiente.

Y en caso de que no lo sea, hay un regalo adicional en el fondo de la caja.

Supongo que debería volver a la cama antes de que te despiertes y te des cuenta de que me he ido. No me gustaría que te enfadaras tan pronto en el día de nuestra boda. (Ambos sabemos que pasará en algún momento, pero preferiría no enfadarte antes de que el sol se ponga.) Te quiero, profundamente, John, y no puedo esperar a casarme contigo hoy. Me enorgullece que me hayas elegido para ser tu marido, y pasaré el resto de mi vida intentando ganarme ese título.

  
Tuyo, en mente, corazón y alma,

Sherlock


	3. Sherlock – Mensajes con Mycroft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya que empiezo a colgar el contenido de los regalos de Sherlock y John, comenzaré desde su primer encuentro y progresivamente desde ahí, cronológicamente, hasta el día de su boda.  
> Después del primer encuentro de Sherlock y John en St Barts Hospital.

Mycroft     14:23

Dame su nombre.

 

[Enviado]     14:24

Vete a la mierda, Mycroft.

 

Mycroft     14:24

Sherlock, teníamos un trato.

 

[Enviado]     14:25

No, no lo teníamos. Te metiste donde no te

llamaban y exigiste que te diera todos

los nombres de cualquier potencial compañero

de piso.

 

[Enviado]     14:25

Te ignoré. Eso no es un trato.

 

Mycroft     14:27

Es por tu propio bien. No voy a dejar que

vivas con alguien que, digamos, permita

tus hábitos más desagradables.

 

[Enviado]     14:28

Por dios, estoy LIMPIO y pretendo

permanecer así.  No voy a invitar a un yonki

a vivir conmigo.

 

Mycroft     14:29

El nombre, Sherlock.

 

[Enviado]     14:29

No.

 

Mycroft     14:30

Puedo conseguirlo con otros métodos. Quizás

le haga una visita a tu nuevo amigo.

 

[Enviado]     14:31

Déjale en paz, Mycroft.

 

Mycroft     14:31

Oh, querido hermano, ¿ya te has encariñado?

 

Mycroft     14:35

¿Sin respuesta? Qué revelador.

 

[Enviado]     14:38

John Watson. Ex médico del ejército,

recientemente estacionado en Afghanistán.

 

[Enviado]     14:39

Ahí tienes. Ahora vete a revisar los antecedentes

de quien quieras. Deja en paz a John.

 

Mycroft     14:40

Me pondré en contacto de nuevo pronto para

hacerte saber si tus planes con Dr Watson pueden

seguir adelante.

 

Mycroft     14:41

Intenta no encariñarte demasiado hasta entonces.

 

[Enviado]     14:41

Vete a la mierda, Mycroft.


	4. John – Entrada del blog guardada en Borradores.

No sé cómo se supone que debo estar escribiendo esto. No soy un escritor. Ella pensó que mantener un blog me ayudaría pero no lo hace porque nunca me pasa nada. Pero hoy, algo lo hizo. Algo sucedió.

Conocí a alguien.

Me encontré con Mike Stamford, que fue algo así como un amigo mío cuando eramos estudiantes. Tomamos café y mencioné que quería mudarme, y me dijo que conocía a alguien en una situación similar. Así que fuimos a Barts y nos presentó.

Solo que no lo hizo. No tuvo que presentarnos. Ese hombre conocía todo sobre mí. Le presté mi móvil y me contó todo sobre mi vida. Tenía el pelo oscuro y rizado y unos pómulos muy dramáticos, era un poco irreal. Y te mira como si pudiera mirar en el fondo de tu alma. Como si hubiera algo escrito ahí en tu carne que él pudiera leer.

Él podía, también. Leerme, me refiero. Sabía que era un médico del ejército y sabía que había sido invalidado, aunque pensó que mi lesión era psicosomática así que no acertó en todo, pero adivinó incluso por qué estaba allí, aunque Mike me aseguró que no se lo había dicho. Era como si… pudiera verme, y no me diera cuenta hasta ese momento que la gente me estaba mirando sin llegar a verme de verdad. Fue un poco incómodo, de hecho, y fue bastante arrogante y borde pero fue reconfortante de alguna manera. Que pudiera. Que alguien pudiera verme realmente.

Perdón, eso suena como si me estuviera compadeciendo de mi mismo. Ella no lo apreciaría probablemente.

Era tan extraño. Era tan. Loco. Pero en un modo en el que no quería mirar hacia otro lado. Como si me fuera a perder algo. Algo que valía la pena ver.

Dios, ¿qué va a decir Ella cuando lea esto? Qué dir


	5. Sherlock – Mensajes con Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día después de la conclusión del caso de Jeff Hope.

Lestrade 16:19  
Se suponía que ibas a venir hoy a ayudarme  
a cerrar el caso del taxista. ¿Recuerdas?

Lestrade 16:46  
Maldición, Sherlock. Responde.

Lestrade 16:58  
Necesito hablar contigo sobre el hombre que  
disparó. Tiro experto, fuertes principios morales,  
ex militar…

[Enviado] 16:59  
Te dije que ignoraras aquello. Estaba en shock.

Lestrade 16:59  
Sabía que llamaría tu atención. Y no,  
no lo estabas.

Lestrade 17:00  
Ya sabía que era tu nuevo compañero de piso.

[Enviado] 17:00  
No, no lo era.

Lestrade 17:01  
No soy estúpido. Estaba ahí cuando tú mismo  
lo dijiste.

[Enviado] 17:02  
Has llegado a la conclusión errónea, como siempre,  
inspector. No fue John.

Lestrade 17:03  
Deja de intentar insultarme y agradécemelo.

Lestrade 17:04  
¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Me olvidé de con quien  
estaba hablando por un momento.

Lestrade 17:04  
De cualquier modo, no voy a arrestarle.

[Enviado] 17:05  
Oh.

[Enviado] 17:05  
¿Por qué?

Lestrade 17:07  
Bueno, estoy seguro de que si lo intentara,  
hallaría de pronto que los informes de balística  
ya no coinciden con su arma, o que la evidencia  
se ha perdido por completo.

Lestrade 17:08  
Tu hermano no va a dejarme arrestar al  
Hombre que acaba de salvar tu vida.

Lestrade 17:08  
Además, supongo que será agradable tener  
a alguien que se preocupe por ti.

[Enviado] 17:09  
No soy un crío. No necesito que nadie se  
preocupe por mi.

Lestrade 17:09  
Sí, lo necesitas.

Lestrade 17:10  
Ahora voy a hacer como si no supiera nada  
del arma, y tú vas a hacer como si nunca  
hubieramos tenido esta conversación.

Lestrade 17:11  
Y dile a John que evite disparar a la gente  
si es posible.

[Enviado] 17:12  
Lo haré.

[Enviado] 17:14  
Y bueno…

[Enviado] 17:14  
Gracias.

Lestrade 17:15  
Ya, de acuerdo. No te pongas sensible conmigo.

Lestrade 17:16  
Tener un compañero de piso puede ser bueno  
para ti. Hazme un favor y no la cagues, ¿de acuerdo?

[Borrador] 17:17  
_Lo estoy intentando._


	6. John – Mensajes con Mike Stamford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día después de la conclusión del caso de Jeff Hope.

Mike     15:44

¿Así que quedaste con Holmes? ¿Para

ver el piso?

 

[Enviado]      15:47

Sí, quedé con él. ¡Vi muchísimo más que

solo el piso!

 

Mike     15:54

Bueno, tío, me alegro de que os llevéis bien, pero

eso es. Bueno. Algo que no necesito saber.

Me alegro por vosotros.

 

[Enviado]     15:55

¡NO! NO.

 

[Enviado]     15:55

¡No me refería a eso, Dios, no!

 

[Enviado]     15:57

Es un detective, ¿vale? Fuimos a una escena

del crimen. Una mujer muerta, uno de esos suicidios

en serie que salieron en el periódico.

 

[Enviado]     15:58

Y conocí a su hermano. Y fuimos a cenar.

Nada como eso.

 

Mike     15:59

¡Oh! Vale. Perdona, tan solo pensé, hiciste que

pareciera otra cosa.

 

[Enviado]     16:02

No, de hecho, obtuve un muy bien ensayado discurso

sobre “estar casado con su trabajo.”

 

[Enviado]     16:06

Hey, por cierto, ¿sabes algo sobre él y las drogas?

¿Drogas ilegales?

 

Mike     16:07

Sé lo suficiente como para no llamar a seguridad

cuando le pillo en el laboratorio.

 

Mike     16:08

En cuanto al resto, tendrás que preguntarle. No es

de mi incumbencia, ¿verdad?

 

[Enviado]     16:09

Claro, lo entiendo. Solo quería asegurarme de que

está seguro.

 

Mike     16:11

Para ser sincero, no sé si está seguro o no.

Está un poco loco, ¿verdad? Pero hasta donde sé,

está limpio.

 

[Enviado]     16:14

Gracias, lo tendré en mente. Un poco loco, sí.

Aunque es brillante. Es diferente.

 

Mike     16:15

Lo he escuchado antes, pero no en el buen sentido.

De todas maneras me cae bien.

 

[Enviado]     16:16

Sí, y a mi. Un poco borde. Pero es interesante.

 

Mike     16:18

¡Eso es cierto!

 

Mike     16:20

Mi clase empieza en poco pero vamos a tomar algo

algún día, ¿sí? Puedes ponerme al día sobre las

escenas del crimen.

 

[Enviado]     16:22

De acuerdo. Te mando un mensaje cuando

me haya mudado e instalado y tenga algo de

tiempo libre.


	7. Sherlock – Notas de observación, Archivo JW-2010-001

**Número del archivo de observación:** JW-2010-001

 **Sujeto:** John Watson (segundo nombre actualmente desconocido)

 

**Características Físicas:**

  * Hombre
  * 37 años
  * 169 cm
  * Aproximadamente 68 kg. Encontrar método para obtener una medida más precisa.
  * Pelo aproximadamente 77% castaño claro, 21% rubio oscuro, 2% gris claro (casi plateado). Porcentaje de gris menor del esperado en gente de su edad; potencial predisposición genética hacia melanotropina con un largo ciclo vital.
  * Ojos azul oscuro con marrón alrededor de las pupilas. Parecen gris oscuro bajo luz fluorescente. Azul y marron más intensos ante luz natural.
  * Herida de bala en hombro izquierdo. Preguntar para observar herida. Encontrar modo de observar sin el conocimiento del sujeto. Intento de conversación sobre la herida enfada al sujeto o lo vuelve distante; no intentar observar herida por el momento.
  * Lesión psicosomática, que requirió el uso de un bastón, desapareció cuando al sujeto se le proporcionó la estimulación física/mental apropiada. Continuar proporcionando estimulación a intervalos regulares para asegurar que su lesión no vuelve a aparecer. 



**Rutinas/Habitos:**

  * Café recién levantado. 1 o 2 tazas dependiendo de la calidad del sueño. Negro.
  * Té en intervalos regulares a lo largo del día. Su ratio de consumición es la normal para el hombre inglés estándar. Con leche, sin azúcar.
  * Duchas por la mañana. La duración varía entre 8 y 14 minutos. Mayor observación requerida para determinar la causa de la variación.
  * Patrón de sueño irregular debido a pesadillas. Pueden ser interrumpidas en fases tempranas por estimulación auditiva. Canzonetta de Tchaikovsky produce los mejores resultados hasta el momento, pero se necesitan más pruebas.



 

**Notas Generales:**

  * Parece haberse apropiado del sillón rojo en la sala de estar. (Acordarse de no poner archivos de casos u otros objetos en el sillón del sujeto.)
  * Muestra una preferencia por jerseys de lana de gusto cuestionable. Observación adicional indica que no todos sus jerseys son horribles.
  * El sujeto muestra una coordinación mano-vista excelente, forma física consistente con su trasfondo militar, y capacidades intelectuales superiores a la media. Podría ser útil para el trabajo. Continuar trayéndolo a futuros casos.



 

  
*Nota del investigador: La presencia del sujeto durante un caso afectó al investigador, aunque los efectos precisos son indescriptibles por el momento. Debe prestar más atención en casos posteriores.

 


	8. John – Emails con Bill Murray

**_Recibido de b.murray@gmail.co.uk, 8 Feb, 10:45_ **

John, espero que recibas este email, el último no se envió. Acabo de ver tu entrada del blog. ¿Estudio en Rosa? ¿Estás bien? Lo que dijiste al final, lo de ver el disparo al taxista—solo quería asegurarme de que estás bien, tío.

Volveré a Londres en algún momento a mediados de Marzo, deberíamos ir a tomar algo.

Bill

 

**_Enviado a b.murray@gmail.co.uk, 8 Feb, 12:22_ **

Hey Bill, no recibí tu último email así que ¿quizá escribiste mal la dirección? No estoy seguro.

Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. Mi compañero de piso está como una cabra pero tan solo parece otro día en el País de las Maravillas para él. De hecho su hermano, que es una especie de hombre del saco del gobierno, intentó avisarme. Me dijo que Sherlock veía Londres como si fuera el campo de batalla. Puedo ver el por qué. No se me ocurrió que quizá estaba lo suficientemente loco como para ir detrás de un asesino en serie e intentar jugar a su juego. ¡Iba a tomar esa píldora en serio! Es tan arrogante, pensaba que no tenía forma de equivocarse.

Sabes, fue todo cuestión de vida y muerte, y debo admitir que me sorprende estar aquí de nuevo. Aparentemente el taxista, el juego que estaba jugando, consistía en sobrevivir más que los demás. Se enorgullecía de matar a gente porque vivía más que ellos. Algunos tan solo eran niños.

Al final alguien disparó al taxista justo antes de que Sherlock pudiera tomárse la píldora. No puedo describir realmente como fue. ¿Sabes como cuando estás en el campo de batalla y estás reanimando a alguien y hay un momento en el que piensas oh Dios no sé si esto está funcionando y de repente las cosas se ralentizan y todo se detiene? ¿Y te das cuenta de que por lo menos puedes llevarlo de vuelta a base? Fue como eso, pero más rápido. Como cuando estás intentando salvar la vida de alguien y justo cuando piensas que lo has perdido, respira de nuevo.

Pero Sherlock está bien. No parece realmente perturbado por aquello. Y muchas otras cosas que han sucedido, no puedes obsesionarte demasiado. ¡Tengo que seguirle el ritmo! Es brillante. Trabajar con él, incluso tan solo vivir con él, es estimulante.

Perdona, no pensaba enrollarme tanto. Sí, mándame un mensaje cuando estés en Londres y podemos quedar. Mi número es el mismo de siempre.

John

 

**_Recibido de b.murray@gmail.co.uk. 11 Feb, 17:44_ **

Parece que será del 15 al 17 de Marzo. Ten una noche libre para mí. Pareces un poco loco por él, Johnny. Sé que te mola el rollo alto y misterioso. Aun así, algunos de nosotros nos preocupamos por ti. No oír ni una sola palabra de ti, las cosas que estuviste poniendo en el blog cuando lo empezaste. Si no supiera que estás yendo a terapia me hubiera presentado yo mismo en tu puerta. Prefiero recibir un email sobre lo perdido que estás por él que no recibir nada. Me alegro por ti, John. Me gustaría que me contaras más cuando vaya a Londres.

Bill

 

_Borrador para b.murray@gmail.co.uk. 15 Feb, 19:01_

No me refiero a eso, Bill. Sherlock es solo un amigo. La verdad es que ni siquiera es un buen amigo, me llama idiota como una vez al día. Es un compañero de piso horrible, es un químico o algo, así que siempre tiene un experimento asqueroso en marcha. El frigorífico está lleno de partes de cuerpos humanos que supongo que conseguirá del técnico de la morgue. Y no creo que le interese nadie. Me refiero, no creo que sienta las cosas de esa manera. Interés. De ese modo. Parece que le confunde un poco, el porqué alguien se molestaría. El otro día le hice una broma sobre que tendría que conseguir trabajo si me iba a echar novia y dijo “¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?” y dije, ¿El qué, buscar trabajo?” y dijo, “No, echarte novia. ¿Por qué ibas a querer empezar una relación?” como si nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que un chaval quizá quiera echar un polvo de vez en cuando.

Por supuesto, creo que si está interesado en algo estará interesado en tíos así que quizá es por eso por lo que no lo pilló.

La verdad es que podría, si quisiera. Le he visto ligar para algunos casos y es jodidamente ridículo. Y objetivamente es atractivo. Si te suelen gustar ese tipo de cosas. Es todo pómulos. Pelo oscuro, trajes oscuros, piel pálida. Y sus ojos son extraños, también como pálidos. Al principio pensaba que eran azules pero creo que depende de la luz. A veces verdes, a veces grises. Su boca también es fascinante, no solo por las cosas que dice, tiene una bajada increíblemente dramática en el labio superior. Un poco larguirucho pero es bastante fuerte. Creo que solía practicar algún tipo de artes marciales. Aunque está demasiado delgado. Sigo intentando averiguar qué comida le gusta pero hay algunos días en los que comería lo que fuera y otros días en los que no prueba bocado. Cree que le ayuda a pensar, que es una tontería inmensa, pero no quiere ni oír una palabra sobre el tema. Francamente es tan jodidamente rápido que si lo fuera aún más sería aterrador en vez de fascinante. Sus manos son enormes también, con estos dedos largos que están como curtidos por la química y tocar el violín. ¿Te había dicho que tocaba el violín? No conozco nada por supuesto pero a veces cuando es tarde por la noche y me cuesta dormir, él va y toca en el rellano para que pueda oírlo desde el piso de arriba, y entonces ya puedo dormir como un tronco. Es más fácil cuando sé que él está ahí.

Dios mío.

**_Enviado a b.murray@gmail.co.uk. 15 Feb, 19:24_ **

No me refiero a eso, Bill. Sherlock es solo un amigo. La verdad es que ni siquiera es un buen amigo, me llama idiota como una vez al día. Es un compañero de piso horrible.

Intentaré tener las noches libres mientras estás en la ciudad y así podemos quedar en algún momento. Dime qué días te vienen mejor.

John


	9. Sherlock – Nota a mano escrita detrás de un recibo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un mes tras la mudanza de John.

Añadir preferencia de John de comida para llevar al archivo de observación:

Floating Lantern – Dumplings de gambas, Rollitos primavera, Pollo al vapor con

champiñones

Thai Garden - Tom Yum, Pad See-Ew

Hotline Pizza - Fiorentina

Masala Indian Kitchen - Samosa, Korma de Ternera, Peshwari Naan

**Author's Note:**

> se aprecian los kudos y comentarios :)


End file.
